


Acceptance

by Truth



Category: Heat Guy J
Genre: M/M, Sex, genetic alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/pseuds/Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boma has some boundary issues to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

_‘He’s a dangerous beast!’_

Daisuke could still hear the beastmaster’s voice, threatening bravado threaded through by fear. He could see the desperation and fury in the man’s eyes, feel the hatred for what they had done. The man had been destroyed by his inability to program Boma, to control him. Daisuke could even remember his own arrogant confidence….

 _‘He’s not an animal. He’s a man.’_

Pressed against the dark wall of the alley by a muscular body, and taking in the heavy, somehow immediate scent of that same body, it was difficult to remember.

To an outside observer, it would have seemed like nothing more than another back alley encounter in the darkened slums, Boma’s taller form and half-cloak concealing not only the identity of his captive, but also the gender. That was not all he was concealing….

Daisuke wondered just what a passer-by might see… a smooth, emotionless face pressed to the back of a bowed neck? The reality was moist breath and the feel of sharp teeth closing over a thin fold of skin at the nape of his neck.

‘… not an animal,’ Daisuke reminded himself, hands curling into fists against the harsh stone of the wall. “Boma…?”

The only response was a low growl and a tug on the captured skin.

Fighting to remember how to breathe, Daisuke held very still and did not ask again.

**

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Daisuke demanded, glaring up at J as they entered the office.

The android shrugged. “You were not in any danger,” he responded slowly, deep voice lending the words an almost physical weight.

“How did you know that?” Daisuke’s hand went to the nape of his neck. “ _I_ didn’t know that, and I was _there_!”

“Boma would not hurt you,” J assured him stolidly. “There was no danger.”

Remembering the surge of adrenaline that had hit as Boma had pushed him roughly against the wall, Daisuke swallowed. In all honesty, he had to admit that the moment of fear had been, at best, fleeting.

 _Taken by the scruff of his neck and dragged into the alley with a strength enhanced to something that only J could hope to match, apprehension drained away to leave nothing but an acute awareness of the body pressed against his own. No word, no explanation, simply pressed against the nearest building as sharp teeth set themselves against his skin._

“No danger,” Daisuke echoed unenthusiastically, remembering the heat that had swept through his body from the contact. For all of the intimacy of Boma’s actions, the entire encounter had probably lasted only a minute or two… and then he had released Daisuke and disappeared.

“Are you all right, Daisuke?” Kyoko had abandoned her desk and was approaching the pair by the door. “There was a call about….”

“I’m fine,” Daisuke told her, flushing a little. He could imagine the content of the call. Some concerned citizen reporting that he’d been seen having lunch among the stalls, passing time with his usual flighty companions… just before J had arrived to distract them and, as he’d left them to glance at one of the stalls, things had gotten complicated.

 _’You obviously aren’t interested in them. Tastes run a little differently, perhaps? How about a drink to discuss it?’_

Daisuke flushed harder, embarrassment giving way to anger. He was used to being hit on. Clinically, he could look at it and admit that he was far luckier than Shun. Shun got offers from all sides on a far more regular basis than his younger brother, although they tended to be more discreet than the people who approached Daisuke. He was used to it, however, and had a practiced, polite refusal.

There had been no opportunity to deliver it. As he’d smiled and opened his mouth, he’d found himself yanked roughly backward by a hand on the collar of his shirt… and into the nearby alley.

“I’m done for the day,” he declared abruptly. “I’m going home.”

“You haven’t done your reports,” Kyoko pointed out, scowling.

Daisuke didn’t bother to reply, waving to them both and quitting the office hastily. He really didn’t feel like answering any more questions. J would probably tell Kyoko that… Daisuke found himself out on the street, frowning. He really had no idea what J would tell Kyoko. Shoving on his sunglasses he glanced around. There really was no reason to go back to his apartment. He would probably just sit in front of the television and try to figure out what had happened and that would be nothing but time wasted.

He wanted answers, and he wasn’t willing to wait for them.

**

Boma’s apartment was small and bare, containing only a chest of drawers, a rickety chair and a narrow bed. It wasn’t a place to live or even a place to rest. Daisuke thought of it as the wolfman’s ‘brooding’ place, just a room tucked away on one of the darker streets without so much as a lock on the thin door.

It didn’t need a lock, truthfully. Everyone in the immediate area knew who lived there and no one would be foolish enough to steal from him - even if there had been anything worth stealing. It made gaining entry easy enough, but the empty feeling of the place made him wonder sometimes if, this time, Boma did not mean to return.

Swinging the chair around so he could watch the door, straddling the familiar, rickety seat, Daisuke crossed his arms on the back and prepared to wait. The light level in the room slowly dropped as the time passed and the late afternoon sun was obscured by the cities tall buildings until even the single huge window wasn’t enough to keep the shadows from filling every corner.

A soft click from behind him caused a rueful smile to cross Daisuke’s face. ‘Someone in his room… of course he wouldn’t use the door.’ Shifting his weight to rise, Daisuke froze. As hot breath puffed against his skin, he found himself almost reflexively bowing his head. Sharp teeth closed against his skin, holding just long enough for Daisuke’s shoulders to stiffen with tension before being withdrawn.

Daisuke nearly overturned the chair in his haste to rise, swinging around to meet a familiar, impassive stare. That was enough to give him pause, half crouched and staring warily up at the pale face. “Why?” he asked, slowly, searching for any clues in the holographic mask that confronted him.

Boma’s eyes narrowed, but the only response he gave was a careless shrug.

“If you’re going to go to the trouble to wear a face where I _can_ read the expressions, you could at least make some to give me something to go on,” Daisuke complained wryly.

Boma shrugged again and the holographic field that reproduced his former face flickered out, leaving Daisuke facing intent red eyes set in a darkly furred wolf’s head.

Daisuke shook his head, muttering, “That’ll teach me….” He found himself rubbing the back of his neck and, catching a slight tilt of Boma’s head in response, stopped himself. “Are you going to bite me every time our paths cross from now on?”

“Yes.”

The word hung between them for a long moment and Daisuke resisted the temptation to gape. “Why?” The question, however, was out before he could stop it.

Boma’s ears shifted and he shook his head in turn. “It bothers you.”

Daisuke could feel himself flushing. “It’s not exactly a handshake, is it?”

“Not exactly.”

There was more here than was obvious and Daisuke couldn’t get past the slightly tender spot on the nape of his neck. As he struggled to make some sort of connection, Boma stepped forward, catching at one of his hands. Daisuke took a step backward, but didn’t withdraw his hand as it was brought upward to rest against one pointed black ear before being drawn downward against thick, soft fur.

 _’… not a beast.’_

Daisuke stared up into the red eyes. “You’re not an animal,” he repeated, brow furrowing. He was reminded of the fact every time the man spoke. For all that he’d heard Boma howl, the man had human vocal cords. Human vision as well, a fact confirmed every time Daisuke had seen him fight.

“Not entirely,” Boma corrected him.

“Not entirely,” Daisuke echoed, remembering the frantic hatred of the beast master. ‘But ‘not entirely’ means….’

 _‘He **needs** to be controlled!’_

Daisuke dug his fingers into the dark fur as Boma’s hand dropped away. “So. You take your oaths that seriously?” Boma gave him a look that Daisuke easily interpreted as mild surprise at his slowness. “What does that make me?”

“Mine.” Boma stretched his neck deliberately, obviously enjoying the feel of Daisuke’s hands in his fur.

Freezing for a moment, Daisuke blinked. Of all the things Boma could have said…. He brought his other hand up, wondering if he really wanted to pursue this. The wolfman’s actions argued for simple domination, keeping Daisuke firmly aware of who was in control of their relationship. The reaction to Daisuke’s touch, however, moved things to an entirely different level and Daisuke remembered the feel of bodies pressed together in a dark alley….

Deciding that now was really not the time for analytical thought, Daisuke let his hands fall to the collar of Boma’s cloak. As the cloak fell away, Boma stepped backward, buying himself some space. The short shirt that he wore was discarded as quickly, giving Daisuke a clear view of the chiseled, muscular torso and blue geometric tattoos against the pale skin. Heat shot through his body again, bringing a fresh flush, and he reached out to explore the line where naked flesh ended and thick black fur began.

Daisuke wasn’t given a great deal of time to explore. Boma’s fingers were busy with the closure of his slacks, long fingers sliding beneath the waistband to slide them off, taking his underwear with them. The remnants of his better sense demanded somewhat stridently if he’d lost his mind but as Boma’s calloused hands slid back up his bared legs, he decided that he didn’t care.

No embarrassment here, no awkwardness. They owed each other too much.

 _’As long as you live, I will live.’_

Daisuke could still hear the words.

Strange to see the face of a wolf staring back at him as a hand curved around his already hardening cock. Daisuke closed his eyes for an instant, but it didn’t seem honest. The face Boma wore showed not who he was, but what he had become. To deny that would be to ignore the reality of the man himself and Daisuke’s eyes opened again as his own hands sought to open Boma’s jeans.

It took a moment or two before Daisuke could concentrate enough to slide the jeans down narrow hips. Impatience drove him now, heat pulsing through his body with every movement of Boma’s hand. To pull away from that practiced hand was difficult, but he managed to force himself to do it. Daisuke dropped to his knees, impact cushioned by his discarded slacks. He closed his own hand around Boma’s already erect cock and pulled once, twice, savoring the feel of heated skin. Daisuke leaned forward, dragging his tongue against the head with the movement of his hand and exploring the slit with the tip of his tongue. Working the flesh, keeping a steady suction, he continued to move forward, taking in as much as he could.

Daisuke concentrated on the feel of smooth flesh against his tongue and the scent of the other man’s body as long fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Working as smoothly as he could, his free hand dropped to his own cock, closing around it and stroking, keeping himself moving slowly toward the edge as he concentrated on Boma.

As he could feel the flesh against his tongue stiffening, the hands in his hair gave a single, sharp tug. “Enough.” The word was almost a growl and Daisuke let Boma’s cock slip slowly from his mouth, swiping it one last time with his tongue as he rose slowly to his feet. Boma’s hands reluctantly released their hold on his hair and slid across his still clothed shoulders and chest to his hips. Without bothering to shed his own disarranged jeans, Boma hooked his hands beneath the curve of Daisuke‘s ass and pulled, his enhanced strength allowing him to lift Daisuke against him with ease.

“Hang on.”

Lifting his legs, Daisuke wrapped them around Boma’s waist, gasping slightly as his body was brought into full contact with the muscular torso. Boma took several swift steps and Daisuke felt his hands tightening in the fur at the base of the wolfman’s neck as the movement ground their bodies together. Bare skin met cool, age-smoothed wood as Boma set Daisuke on the dresser.

Mild frustration struck as Daisuke stared up again at the wolf’s head, unable to read the expression there and wondering exactly what Boma had in mind. He didn’t have long to wait. A moment’s distraction as Boma eased the topmost drawer open was followed by the feel of slick fingers against the inside of his thigh. Boma nudged Daisuke’s legs further apart and set his free hand against Daisuke’s chest. As his shoulders met the wall and hips tilted, Daiuske let his head fall back, trying not to tense as cool fingers traced downward and eased slowly inside.

Daisuke’s hands were still buried in Boma’s black ruff and he felt his fingers tightening their grip as his breath quickened. Still half-dressed, flushed and exposed, his body was having none of the occasional doubts suffered by his mind. Boma’s touch was sure and firm and he was having to fight to keep from squirming in an effort to find more sensation. As if sensing his impatience, Boma bent his head, pressing the top of his head against Daisuke’s shoulder to keep him still. Boma’s off hand closed again around Daisuke’s cock as Daisuke gave in to temptation, catching one of the pointed ears firmly between his own teeth and tugging.

Boma went utterly still for a moment before making a soft, chuffing noise. Daisuke interpreted the sound as a surprised laugh and tugged harder. Withdrawing his hands from Daisuke’s body, Boma gently dislodged the teeth from his ear and stepped away, pulling Daisuke off the bureau and turning him to face the piece he had just been sitting atop.

Daisuke leaned against the bureau, hands closing against the edge as Boma’s hands smoothed down his back to catch at his hips. Relaxing as much as he could, Daisuke still couldn’t stifle a soft groan as slick, heated flesh brushed firmly against him before beginning a slow, relentless push inward. Daisuke pressed his forehead against the top of the bureau. Breath coming quickly, it was almost a shock to hear the soft, heavy panting beside his ear as their bodies finally met.

A calloused hand slowly stroked the small of his back as Daisuke’s body adjusted to the heavy, intrusive length of Boma’s cock. Daisuke breathing began to even out, body already ready for more and slowly rocking his hips. Boma’s breath caught for an instant and that was the only warning that Daisuke received before the hand stroking his back returned to his hip and Boma began to move. The cool air of the room highlighted the heated flush of his skin and Daisuke groaned again, hips moving to meet the long, slow thrusts.

The leisurely pace did not last very long, however, the sound of flesh against flesh becoming a swift, rhythmic counterpoint to their harsh breathing. Boma released one hip to close his hand again around Daisuke’s cock, stroking with increasing speed. Body now almost totally outside his conscious control, Daisuke could feel himself slipping, heat pulsing through his veins and threatening to overwhelm him. As his breathing stuttered, teeth again closed over the flesh at the nape of his neck. Daisuke’s body shuddered to release. With a short jerk of his hips into the increased tightness of Daisuke’s body and Boma’s teeth closed more firmly against the flesh between them as he also gave way.

Several long minutes later, Boma finally released Daisuke, pulling free with a heavy swipe of his tongue at the base of Daisuke’s neck. Daisuke winced, leaning his full weight against the dresser and wondering tiredly where he’d left his pants. It was a moment or two before he found himself pulled away from the bureau and tugged backward to land against Boma as the wolfman pulled him down onto the narrow bed. Boma had shed his boots and jeans and wasted no time in pulling away Daisuke’s loose shirt and jacket.

Strange to find himself tucked firmly against the muscled body, a tattooed arm wrapped around his waist and a furred muzzle tucked against the curve of his throat. Daisuke stretched a little and relaxed into the embrace, resisting the urge to reach back to rub the back of his neck.

 _'He's not an animal.'_

Daisuke smiled, letting his eyes drift slowly closed. 'No. But he's not really a man anymore, either. He's Boma - and that's enough.'


End file.
